


Don't Try This

by risingtides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: See, I just want a little when the bass hits





	Don't Try This

He shouldn’t, but it’s Nico, and he can’t say no to him.

“Just one, please? It’s good, from the same guy, I’ve never had a problem.” Nico insists sweetly, voice teetering on the edge of begging, bottom lip pursed out.

There’s a dusting under his nose but Nolan doesn’t reach out to wipe the residue.

The lights change color again for the millionth time that night and Nolan squeezes his eyes shut to green before opening them back up to a blue glow over the room. Nico looks like the saddest angel he’s ever seen, gorgeous in his own brilliance.

Nolan eyes the lines on the table, glances back to Nico whose eyes are blown wide and pleading. He sits down and takes the rolled-up bill from Nico’s fingers and he grins, leaning into Nolan’s body. The room goes purple.

“You’re gonna love it, I promise, it’s good, so good, babe,” he presses a sloppy kiss to Nolan’s mouth when he sits down next to him on the couch. It’s hard to hear him over the loud music filling the room so Nolan really has to focus; it’s even louder than the sounds of people talking around him, dancing and having their own good time, oblivious to what was occurring right in the middle of the room on their coffee table.

Just this morning Nolan had set a cup of tea down in front of Nico on this table, coaster and all. Now he sees Travis using the coaster to cut lines.

Nolan let’s Nico kiss him but doesn’t give too much, because Nico isn’t sober and neither is he but it seemed worse somehow, like he was just a little too self-aware. It made sense in his head, at least.

He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes momentarily, just before opening them again and leaning forward to take the blow right up his left nostril, face twisting from the sensation, like the feeling you get when milk accidentally shoots out of your nose from laughing too hard.

“Thank you, baby, it’ll take a minute to settle in, but once it does,” Nico leans back and he makes an exploding motion with his hands, mouth curled into a perfect ‘O’. Nolan smiles nervously.

He feels the physical effects first: heart beating faster and louder in his chest, so much so that he can hear it in his hears, beads of sweat gathering in his hairline as the room suddenly feels a few degrees hotter. The music is louder although no one has touched the volume and the nerve endings in his fingertips are tingling.

Then, _oh_.

He feels something, and it’s a good something. It’s in his head and he feels lighter, happier; he doesn’t know what he was so afraid of before, no wonder Nico did this stuff all the time. Nico is hunched over the table again in a yellow glow, running another line up his nose before glancing over to his boyfriend to see how he’s doing. He can see the drugs have hit, too, in the sweat and flush of Nolan’s cheeks, even rosier than normal, and Nico flashes him a beaming smile.

“How’d you feel? Good, right, like I said?” Nico says excitedly, quickly, like he’ll run out of time to speak if he doesn’t say it right away. He’s bouncing his leg against the floor.

“Good, yeah, real good, Neeks,” Nolan says breathlessly, the good he feels accompanied by anxiety that he’s trying to suppress at the same time but he can’t think about anything when Nico puts his lips on his own, wasting no time in slipping his tongue past his teeth for a messy kiss. He sees red behind his eyelids, the color the same as the way Nico’s touch feels on his dewy skin, palms pressed into his forearms to cling for dear life, red hot.

Nico’s lips move to suck bruises shamelessly onto Nolan’s neck and if it were any other circumstance, he would be pushing Nico off him, embarrassed to be so ribald with all these people around, but instead finds himself leaning into Nico’s touch, eyelids still shut. Purple, orange, green dance beyond him.

“You look so good, baby, I’m so happy you did this with me,” he murmurs against Nolan’s skin, biting down hard once before coming back up, long fingers cradling his cheek, close enough to be exchanging the same air.

Nolan hums in response, own fingers grabbing the damp fabric of Nico’s t-shirt. He was a little sweaty too, and he swears his pupils are bouncing around a mile a minute.

“Can we move? Somewhere… not here,” Nolan mumbles oh-so eloquently and Nico giggles in response, standing up and pull Nolan to stand as well.

“All you had to do was ask, baby,” Nico murmurs, pressing one final kiss to his lips before tugging him to their shared bedroom, leaving their own party behind to start another one behind closed doors. Nolan sees yellow in the crack of the doorway, illuminating behind Nico just before he closes it completely. It feels symbolic that way, although Nolan wasn’t entirely sure how just yet.

-

Nico only likes to be fucked when he’s high, Nolan has that much figured out.

So, he obliges, although it’s not his favorite, but he gets to watch Nico ride him in the dark and _God_ does he look pretty as ever, moaning his name so loud that if the music itself weren’t blasting through their apartment, everyone outside would hear.

It’s beautiful and filthy the way Nico meets Nolan’s thrusts, reaching up to push his sweaty hair out of his face, leans forward to press his hands into the mattress before sitting back up, grinding down on Nolan’s cock like it’s what he was born to do, and all Nolan can think about is bringing those stupid lights and here and letting Nico put on a show. He’d be gorgeous in the glow with each color blossoming over his skin, like something out of a dream that Nolan never knew could be real.

When Nico leans forward again, this time to splay a hand across his chest, Nolan grabs his wrist to steady himself, wanting to see the dull outline of his own fingers around his boyfriend because even if he isn’t displayed in a million brilliant colors, Nolan still wants to see him in the black, eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Nico shines so bright on his own that he doesn’t need it in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Nolan gives in to Nico asking him to try cocaine with him, against his own judgement, but gives in simply because Nico is his boyfriend and he has asked him to several times previously.  
> Title & story inspired by "Like A Rockstar" by Chase Atlantic


End file.
